Under the Stars
by MeeLee
Summary: My first WR fic. Toboe has lost all his friends, but out of their deaths has come a revelation: the truth about Paradise. 1 chapter only. Please R&R.


**A/N: **This is my first Wolf's Rain fic. It's almost ridiculously short, written in about twenty minutes or less. Toboe is not my favorite WR character, but I found him the most fitting narrator of this story. A quick note: I am pretty new to the series, and have watched a grand total of two episodes. However, the anime in itself intrigues me so I've done some research. However, I can't say any or all of the facts are accurate, but bear with me. It's not the actual plot that matters in this story anyway; it's the underlying meaning.

I suppose that's all. Enjoy reading, and please review. I've never really touched in this type of writing style before, but I guess there's a first time for everything.

_- MeeLee_

Under the Stars

I am old now.

I know I do not look it, but I am older than everyone around me, older than the earth itself. In the few years I have wandered the domed cities and the ruined wastelands, I have aged millenia and seen more than the most seasoned of war veterans.

My name is Toboe. I am a wolf, and yet I may walk among the humans as I please with no one the wiser. How I do so is complicated, so there is no need to elaborate.

There was a time in the past when I was not as I am now. There was a time when I still danced in sunlight, smiled, laughed, and played. But that time is over. The old Toboe still lived only a few months ago, but now he has been dead for centuries. I am all that is left.

I try not to remember what happened that awful night, but there are times when the memories simply overwhelm me, drowning me in a sea of images. I cannot resist those times, so I remember.

The hunters were relentless. Hatred fueled their footsteps; fear fueled ours. We had no choice in the matter. All we could do was run and hope against hope for escape.

Kiba was the first to fall; I should have seen it coming. I heard it and saw it, the smoke from the pistol erupting in some strange cloud. I heard him yelp and then crumple to the floor. We all smelled the blood, and the death soon afterward. It hastened our footsteps.

We knew Tsume was lost the instant he turned around to fight. We did not dare turn back.

Only Hige and I escaped. My friend, however, was not the same after that. I had not the heart to talk with him, for my own grief was great as well. Therefore, I did not question his sudden disappearance the following morning; however, when several days had passed without his return, I knew I needed to find him. His scent was old and faint, but still I followed it. Only half a day's walk brought me to the edge of the hunter camp. I did not have to go any further to know what had happened.

I had a revelation that night as I lay under the stars. I discovered the truth, the hidden secret of Paradise. It cost me the lives of my three closest friends, but I realized. Paradise did not exist, not in this world. It was but a ray of false hope in a dark realm. I believed Kiba, Tsume and Hige died not from the bullets of the hunters, but because of broken hearts.

I discovered something else, though, as I wandered the days alone. Although Paradise could not be found here on earth, it could be somewhere else. Kiba had realized his mistake early, and had quickly changed course. Otherwise, he would not have fallen, and neither would Tsume and Hige have followed.

They were old when I was young, but even so, they did not realize the truth until very late. Paradise had surrounded us all our lives. We just had to see it, and then decide to go there. Our forefathers knew of it. Kiba, Tsume, and Hige eventually discovered it. And now I, Toboe, have seen it as well.

I contemplate going back to that city and those hunters sometimes, but I always tell myself to wait. It is not right, and although I am old, it is not my time to go yet. Soon, though. And that is why every night I will go out, lie back, look up at the stars, and wonder.

I can almost see them standing there, welcoming me. Where have you been, Toboe? We've been waiting for you.

The light will be endless, and they will be bright and happy. Hige will wave. Tsume will grin. A trace of a smile will tug at the corners of Kiba's lips, and his eyes will glitter in greeting.

Yes, Toboe, they will say. Come. _This_ is Paradise.

I will join them then, once again young, sprightly, and gay. Together we will enter this true Paradise, and walk toward green fields, clear waters, endless blue skies. It will be beautiful.

I will go soon. Not now, but soon. When I do go, they will be there, I am sure of it. And when I join them, I will have finally found Paradise.


End file.
